This invention relates to a device for unloading containers loaded with bulk piece goods, especially containers whose weight in the loaded state is many times the weight when empty.
The known technique for unloading standard containers, for example Euro skeleton boxes, holding parts required in a manufacturing process is carried out with the aid of magnets, if the parts are magnetizable, or by tipping out the containers. Since in the loaded state containers have a weight of several tons, a costly lifting device is necessary for the tilting. Unloading is in this case complete, so that a dosed emptying is virtually impossible. This is also true of the magnetic removal, with which the container does not need to be emptied completely, but a true dosing in the form of a continuous even supply is also not possible. Moreover, all known emptying methods create a considerable noise disturbance.